Finn the Human: Hall Monitor
by hauntedone
Summary: If Adventure time was in the real world...


Finn looked both ways down the plain white hall, his watchful eyes searching for any late-goers or skippers. Wearing his badge proudly, Finn started walking, swinging his arms nonchalantly. He had previously memorized all the routes his fellow students would take to get out of lessons, and Finn was sure that none would get away with him there. As Finn turned the corner, he saw Marcy Night roaming the halls with her beautiful long, dark hair bouncing as she took steps. Marcy would always complain that her dad (the headmaster) never had enough time for her, which was true. Mr. Night was always on business trips, leaving the school in the very incapable hands of .

She saw him too, and stopped to blow him a kiss, winking. His eye twitched in annoyance. Finn trudged over to her, his hands on his hips.

"I don't think you should be out here, Marcy." Fin said, trying to sound stern. Marcy looked defiant, and raised her brow.

"Are you really trying to discipline me right now?" Marcy replied with a wicked smile on her face. Finn sighed and dropped his arms to shove them his his pockets. She was his friend and all, and he didn't want her to get a detention from .

"C'mon Marcy, please? I don't want to get fired first day on the job." Finn pleaded while giving her the puppy dog eyes, a look that he knew was Marcy's weakness.

Marcy's smiled turned into a frown. "_Fine._ But tomorrow you have to come over," she pouted like a child and Finn was practically bouncing with excitement but before he could do anything, appeared with his shiny bald, lemon shaped head. As he saw Finn conversing with Marcy on the job, his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What do you think YOU'RE DOING?!" 's annoyingly high voice screeched, making Marcy and Finn jump, Finn's arms flailing and Marcy's hair flying in every direction as she whipped around to see who was yelling. Finn took a breath, managing to squeak, "Nothing sir, I was –"

"NO EXCUSES!" 's voice boomed, interrupting Finn and shutting him up. Looking at their shoes, Marcy and Finn knew what was going to happen next. "Ten weeks in detention! BOTH of you." He sniffs with finality, turning on his heel. As he disappeared, Marcy let out a stream of curses, and turned around to stalk away, leaving Finn by himself, lonely as ever.

Later that day, Finn found himself looking for Bonnie in the hallways, his crush. _If only I could see her._ Finn thought, running a hand through his mess of blonde hair in frustration, a habit he needed to stop he decided, as he flipped his hair back into place. And that's when he saw her and he felt as if everything stopped. The only sound he heard was his heart pounding as she walked closer. She flipped her strawberry blonde hair in his direction and she blew a huge bubble of gum, and it popped. Finn waved to her, and she waved back, smiling sweetly.

Bonnie Prince(better known as Bubblegum) was the student body president, and everybody liked her. What could he say? It was impossible to disagree that she was, in fact the most popular girl in school. Finn was starring off into space and heard the bell ring, and his eyes went wide as he realized the time. He decided to make a dash for it, running three flights of stairs, taking it four steps at a time.

Disgusted with himself, he walked down the now empty hallway, to the long, spiral staircase that lead to the roof. As he opened the door, Finn was amazed that no one was hiding out here, or even smoking weed (which was a normal thing at his school). Finn sighed, not even thinking about his fellow students anymore, he was remembering his detention sentence. Finn has gotten detentions before, but he hasn't been dished any from Lemongrab. Sitting on the railing of the roof, his legs dangling off the side he could imagine the headlines: Finn Sapien Hall Monitor Skips Class And Brings Shame to School. Now he could just mope for the rest of his life.

After school, Finn met up with Marcy for their detention. They walked together in silence, and for some reason, Marcy kept stealing glances his way. Finally, their eyes met and she pecked him on the cheek, laughing as he blushed scarlet and looked at his black converse, not sure what to do.

"I just wanted to see what would happen." Marcy laughed again, and opened the door for Finn, and he hurriedly walked in, wearing a blue shirt and jeans, his signature white hat on.

He scanned the room for any others with detention and was surprised to see that Bonnie – Bubblegum was there to. Marcy walked in behind Finn and frowned at Bubblegum. She quickly changed her expression. Taking a seat next to her, grinning.

"Hey, Bonnibel," she said, using her full name and setting her messenger bag on her lap. Bubblegum ignored Marcy, and smiled at Finn. Finn just shook his head at Marcy and sat on the other side of Bubblegum, smiling dreamily at her and blushing.

"What are you in here for?" he asked, laying his head on his hand. Bubblegum smiled back, and looked at him. "Ugh. I blew a bubble in Lemongrab's face." Her face scrunched up at the memory, "Serves him –" she was interrupted by her ringtone when it played:

"The type of girl you wanna chew all of my bubblegum, the type of girl you wanna chew all of my bubblegum. I'm the type of girl you wanna take to ya ma –"

Bubblegum laughed nervously, taking her phone out of her bag. "Oops, that's me," said Bubblegum, and as she replied to the text, the detention teacher woke up.

He drowsily stood, standing a full 6 feet. The teacher had orange hair, and he looked like a hippie and smelt strongly of weed. "Hey kids. I'm the detention teacher. My name is Jake Dug." He paused to burp, and the three jumped back and held their noses. Jake was defiantly weird and it was even more obvious as he slid off his sunglasses and revealed red eyes. He was so obviously high, it was a bit sad.

"So," he coughed, picking up a list of the attendance that day. "Finn Sapien?" Jake asked, searching the room. Finn raised his hand and Jake nodded, placing a check next to his name. "Bonnibel Prince?" he said, looking around again. "Here, Mr. Dug." Bubblegum, smiled, obviously sucking up. Jake smiled at Bubblegum, and looked her up and down. "No need to be so formal. Call me Jake." He gave her a creepy smile and Bubblegum sank back into seat, her smile gone.

"Oh, and Marcy you're here too, right?" he looked at Marcy and respectfully nodded his head, knowing she was the headmaster's daughter. Jake sat back down with a thump and his eyes widened. "I just had the weirdest dream EVER. You know, you all were in it too." As he said that, they all became interested.

"We were in a place called "The Land of Ooo. I was a dog. Jake the Dog, in fact and I was best pals with Finn here, Finn the human." Finn scooted his desk closer, ignoring the smell, intrigued. "You were an adventurer, and you would save people over and over." Marcy raised a brow, scooting forward also, and Bubblegum soon followed.

"You, Marcy you were a vampire rocker, and your dad was The King of the Night-O-Sphere. You turned the family heirloom battle-ax into a bass guitar. It was awesome." At that, Marcy was grinning because she truly loved playing bass guitar." Jake paused for a second to cough, but continued.

"And you, Bonnie, you were made out of bubblegum and you ruled the Candy Kingdom, where everything is made of candy. Isn't that odd? That all of you were in it?" Jake asked, looking off into the distance. Finn's eyes darted from Marcy's and Bubblegum's before all three burst into laughter. It was the beginning of a great detention.


End file.
